California Love
by amiundone
Summary: All the teens in South Park are sent to a summer camp in California. Craig/Tweek Stan/Kyle
1. Chapter 1

California Love

California Love 

Craig's P.O.V

_Chapter One_

I walked down stairs to the living room where my parents were sitting and watching the news.

They did the same thing almost everyday, even during the summer. It was pathetic.

"In California a new summer camp for teens has opened. It's a physical fitness camp that insures all visitors to stay healthy. You teenager's will learn healthy habits at Camp Davis."

I watched the TV and rolled my eyes. It was stupid to even think anyone would believe that.

"I'm going to hang out with Clyde," I told them, grabbing my football. I didn't mention Tweek and Token, 'cause Dad didn't like both of them.

Dad thought Tweek was the most annoying person he ever met and even told him. That made Tweek never want to come back to stay at my house because he was scared that Dad would knock him out and drive him somewhere out of town and leave him for dead. I flipped Dad off every time he said anything to me for a week.

As for Token, Dad just didn't really like black people, but everyone in town knew that about him.

"Be back for dinner, Craig," Mom said as I walked to the door.

I flipped her off, but nodded, opening the door and leaving. I was positive she flipped me off too, but it didn't matter. I just wanted to get to the park where the guys were waiting.

South Park summers were better than the winter. I could actually where shirts that shows my muscles off. I wasn't like Arnold Schwarzenegger, more like a Rob Lowe I guess. Well, young Rob Lowe. I looked good anyway and I knew it.

I got on the wrestling team in my freshmen year, beating almost anyone I had a match with. That helped me keep a nice body year round. I let my black hair grow out a little, but not much. When I wore my hat it stuck out a lot more then it used too. I was tall, not as tall as Token, but pretty tall.

I got to the park after fifteen minutes of slow walking. I liked to take my time.

"Finally, you're slow, Craig," I heard Clyde say from a few feet away.

"Shut up," I said, tossing the ball at him and flipping him off.

"What took you so long, man?" Token asked, getting up.

"Just takin my time. That okay?" I asked, pushing my bangs out of my face.

Token rolled his eyes, taking the ball from Clyde.

Token and Clyde made the football team in the tenth grade, making them super jocks.

Token looked a lot different from elementary. He had long dreadlocks that he tied back most of the time. He was one of the tallest guys in school.

Clyde changed a lot as well. He let his hair grow pretty long. It looked like a mop on his head. He was shorter than me with a great tan. I was jealous of his tan, wondering how he kept it in the cold months.

"Is it just the three of us playin'?" I asked as I caught the football.

"You know Spaz can't play," Clyde said, motioning to Tweek.

Tweek sat alone like twenty feet away on a bench. He held a large cup of coffee in his hands. That wasn't gonna last him. I had a feeling we'd be going for more soon.

Tweek hadn't changed much at all. His hair got a bit longer and he got taller. He wasn't into sports, but he really liked DDR at the mall. That was one of the things that kept him thin, but another was that he didn't eat much. He was too thin. He was also pale. White as paper.

"What'd I say bout callin him that?" I asked, flipping him off carelessly.

"You're such a fag for him," Clyde muttered, tossing the ball to Token.

"You're a dick to him. Someone has to stand up for him," I said, catching the ball Token threw. "And I'm not a fag."

Before I could say anything I heard Tweek yell something. I turned around and saw Butters sitting beside him now.

Butter's was openly gay. He had been since the eighth grade. I thought he was brave fore coming out like that. He had long blond hair that stopped at his shoulders. It was pretty like a girl's. He wore a lot of Hello Kitty shirts, by then everyone was used to it. Anyway, from where I was it looked like he was crying.

That wasn't good. He was freaking Tweek out.

"I'm gonna see what's going on over there," I told the other guys. I could feel Clyde roll his eyes. I ignored him and walk over to Butters and Tweek.

Butters jumped a bit when he saw me.

"Craig! My p-parents are gonna ship me away to C-California and forget about me! Then I'll have to live there with a bunch of h-hippies and have the nick name Baby Fr-freak!" Tweek yelled.

"Tweek, calm down, you are not," I said, sitting down between him and Butters. "What's going on?" I asked Butters.

"I was just telling him about how my Parents are making me go to that new Camp Davis for the summer," he answered, playing with the hem of his shirt.

"They're really making you go there?" I asked, feeling Tweek shaking beside me.

"Yeah, they said they talked to most of the parents in town and they're sending their teens too," he said, biting his lip.

"He said they talked to my parents. I don't want to go to California!" Tweek said, grabbing my arm.

"Calm down Tweek. You'll be fine," I said, not looking from Butters. "Who all's going?"

"Stan, Kyle, Eric, Kenny, Clyde, Token, and you," he answered, looking around.

"Me? My parents wouldn't do that," I said, frowning.

"Well, my mom talked to your mom and she said that they've been thinking about it for two days."

I glared at him like it was his fault. "The only reason I would go to California would be to go to the clubs."

"Craig, you're too young to go to a club…" Butters mumbled.

"Shut it," I demanded, sitting back against the bench. I looked over to Tweek and saw that he was getting every last drop out of his cup. I sighed, standing up. "Come on Tweek. I'll get you some more coffee."

Tweek nodded and stood up, dropping his cup and quickly picked it back up. "You don't have to come with me," he muttered as Clyde and Token gave me a weird look. "I know you came here to play football with T-Token and Clyde."

I looked over to the other guys and flipped them off. "Don't worry about it."

Tweek nodded, following me out of the park and onto the side walk. He was still worrying about it. Tweek knew that they talked about him. He thought they hated him so, he didn't feel safe around them.

I wouldn't if I were him either.

The guys in South Park High liked to mess with Tweek either for a laugh or to show off to the girls. Sometimes they went too far and he just totally shut down.

That's why I was around. I didn't let them do that when I was around. No one wanted to fight with me about Tweek. The only person who did was Stan and he almost lost an eye.

No one was gonna make fun of Tweek in front of me. Maybe it was a good thing I was going to that camp.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

_Chapter Two _

"We'll see you in a couple of months, Craig," Mom said, hugging me.

I sighed and hugged back, not wanting to be a complete ass hole about the whole thing. I grabbed my bags and went over to Clyde and Token, who were looking through a car magazine.

"Dad said that if I don't get in any trouble at camp he'll buy me any car I want for my birthday," Token was telling a very jealous Clyde.

"Dude, I wish I were in your family," Clyde muttered, looking at the cars.

I dropped my bags beside theirs and sat down. "This is gonna suck."

"You're telling me? I don't even get a car or nothin," Clyde said, handing Token his magazine back.

I grinned at him, laying back, not caring about getting my cloths dirty. "Where's Tweek?"

Clyde shrugged, sitting beside me, "Got your Ipod?"

I dug in my pocket and gave it to him as I looked around. I finally saw him over with his parents. He had three duffle bags in his hands; I knew one was full of coffee beans. I put my arms behind my head as I watched. I grinned as he dropped a bag and picked it up quickly.

"What are you staring at?" Token asked, waving a hand in front of my face.

I growled at him, looking away from Tweek. "What do you want, huh?"

"You were near drooling, man," he said, sitting on my other side, blocking Tweek.

"I was not," I argued, rolling my eyes.

Token shook his head, laying down. "What's up with you?"

"What do ya mean?" I asked, glaring at him.

"Oh come on man, you're an ass to everyone but Tweek. How come?" He asked, looking over to Tweek.

I did the same to make sure he wasn't coming. "I feel bad for him."

"Why?"

"Look at him. He's all twitchy and scared all the time. Those ass wipes at school don't help either," I answered, watching him closely.

"You're lyin'," he finally said when the bus got there.

I got up and flipped him off. "I am not."

Token grabbed his bags. "Whatever, man."

I watched him put his bags in the back like everyone else. I sighed and grabbed mine to do the same.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I got on the bus after a few minutes of waiting for people to put their bags up. I slipped into a seat close to the back and looked out the window. I saw everyone in my grade at least. Windy, Bebe, Rebecca, Pip, Bradley, and Francis were all there. Was every adult in South Park stupid?

"C-Craig, can I sit with you?" I looked over and saw Tweek clutching a thermos.

Before I could answer Clyde pushed passed Tweek and sat beside me. I shot him a glare and looked back to Tweek, who didn't know what to do.

"Come on Tweek, you can sit with me," Token said, sitting in the seat beside ours.

I was pretty surprised that he let Tweek sit with him instead of his girlfriend, Bebe.

"This is lame!" Stan said loudly as he sat in the seat behind me and Clyde.

I looked back in time to see Kyle plop down beside his friend. "How's it goin, Marsh?" I asked.

"What's it to you?" Stan asked, smirking at me. Stan Marsh thought he was the hottest thing in the world; he had ever since he got on the foot ball team in the seventh grade. I guess you could say he was right. He had short cut black hair that he usually had gelled back. He was pretty tall and thin. He stopped dating Windy for good in the eighth grade when he started dating Rebecca.

Kyle was different from Stan. He grew up with his parents on his back day and night to study. He was pretty smart, not the smartest kid in our grade or anything. His looks changed a lot through the years. He cut his hair and started styling it like crazy to keep it from puffing up. He never dated anyone in middle school even tho all the girls tried. Even my little sister had a crush on him.

I flipped him off. "Just asking." I grabbed an ear bud from Clyde and stuck it in my ear.

He was listening to "Cherry Pie' by Warrant. He was always listening to my Ipod 'cause his parents would never get him one.

I sighed closing my eyes as the bus started moving.

"Hey guy's look at was Spaz dropped," I heard from the back. My eyes shot opened and I looked back seeing Eric Cartman holding up Tweek's thermos.

"G-give it ba-back!" Tweek yelled, being held back by Token.

"Damn it, Cartman. Give it back," Token said, getting pushed back into the seat.

Tweek was all over him, trying to get away.

I felt a little jealous.

"Fat ass, give him the thermos," Kyle said, glaring at Cartman.

"Shut up, Jew. This has nothing to do with you," Carman said, opening the thermos.

I stood up, getting yelled at by the bus driver. I didn't hear, or care about, what she said. "You're about to make this my problem. Give him the thermos."

"Hey, Spaz face. This your boyfriend or somethin?" Cartman asked Tweek as he looked in the thermos.

I got out of the seat and walked to his seat that he was sharing with Kenny. I snatched the thermos out of his hand, getting some coffee on me. I grabbed the top, putting it on before tossing it to Token. "Look fat ass, if you ever mess with Tweek again you're whore for a mom will be out looking for an extra wide coffin. Got that?"

Cartman glared at me, "You're gonna regret ever saying that."

I rolled my eyes and flipped him off. I went over to Tweek and Token, nudging Token. "Switch with me."

Token nodded, handing Tweek the thermos before he got up and joined Clyde.

Clyde looked kinda pissed when he saw me moved over beside Tweek.

I knew he was jealous of me and Tweek and I couldn't blame him.

Clyde and I were best friends for years before me and Tweek started hanging out. We were best friends till eighth grade, when Clyde moved away for that year with his dad. I didn't really have anyone to hang out with that year but Tweek. So, me and Tweek hung out that whole year and became best friends quickly. When Clyde came back he was pissed off that I'd found a new best friend. He said that I'd replaced him.

"You okay?" I asked, putting my hand on Tweek's trembling shoulder.

Tweek drank from his thermos and shook his head. "That ass hole…" He muttered, putting the top back on.

I smiled, putting my arm around him. "You gotta be careful. Try not to drop that again."

Tweek nodded, leaning on me.

With any other guy I would have pushed them away and pounded their face in, but this was Tweek.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tweek fell asleep hours before the sun started going down.

I had him with his head on my shoulder and his thermos in my lap. I smiled at him as I played with his hair, unconsciously.

"If you hate the spaz so much then why's he in your little group?" I heard Stan say. I didn't acknowledge him, wanting to hear more.

"Craig's a fag for the kid. It's totally retarded," I heard Clyde answer.

"Dude, you're both being ass holes," Kyle said. Kyle was only really mean to Cartman.

"It's the truth. If Craig wasn't in love with Tweek he'd be dead by now."

"He'd melt down the first day Craig is out of school."

I was never out of school and that was just for him.

Tweek never missed school either so I had to be there. The day I I'm out would be a really bad day for Tweek.

I listened to them make fun of Tweek for a while as I played with his messy hair. I just hoped he wouldn't wake up.

Tweek knew people didn't like him and they always made fun of him, but he would overreact when he heard. He thought they were really gonna hurt him.

For all I knew, they would. They were pretty harsh on Pip, not that I'm not an ass to him too. It's not just the boys either. The girls were a big part in the bullying. Windy and Bebe mostly. They loved to see what they could make the guys do. It was sick. Stan would beat up anyone, and I mean ANYONE, to look cool in front of the girls. Not that he's dated any of them in a while.

"Craig?" I looked down to Tweek.

He was shaking, as usual, fisting my shirt.

"What's wrong?" I asked, holding his thermos out to him.

He took the thermos and looked at the other guys. He drank his coffee slowly, closing his eyes as he tipped his head back.

I smiled, watching him. To me he looked so innocent. Like a little kid.

He finished and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

We got to the camp well into the night. We all lazily got off the bus, ready to go to bed. Well, everyone but Tweek, who was shaking in his shoes.

"You okay?" I asked him as we waited for the camp consolers.

"I'm, GAH, nervous," he answered, biting his fingernails.

"Then calm down. What are you nervous about?"

"We have to stay in those small log cabins! No locks! GAH!"

I put my hand on his shoulder, seeing that everyone had turned to see what was going on. "It'll be okay. I'll be with you.

"How do you know? What if you're in another cabin?!" He asked, grabbing my arm.

"Even if I am, I'll be with you tonight no matter what. I promise," I said giving him my best smile. I saw him blush, he did it a lot.

"Okay, campers over here!" A man called.

I sighed and picked my bags up.

Tweek did the same and we went into the group of people.

I waited to hear my name.

"Cabin 3. Stan Marsh, Tweek Tweek, Clyde Donovan, and Craig Summers."

I smiled at Tweek. "See it all worked out."

"B-but, Clyde and Stan hate me," he said, still shaking. "What if they do something while you're asleep?!"

"Tweek, I'm a light sleeper. If either of those butt munches do anything, just scream," I told him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

We got to our cabin after the stupid head consoler went over the rules forty times.

I tossed my stuff in the corner and got up on the top bunk of one of the bunk beds.

Tweek sat on the bed under mine. It was better for him to be closer to the ground.

"This is bull shit," Stan said, claiming to the other top bed.

"Stop your bitching, Marsh," I said, pulling my shirt off to go to sleep.

"Anyone else here sleep in the nude?" Clyde joked, pulling his shirt off.

"Christ!" Tweek jumped.

I smiled looking down at him. "I do."

Stan rolled his eyes, pulling some sweats out of his bag. "I hate you guys."

I pulled my pants off and dropped them over the edge for effect.

"GAH!"

"Calm down, Spaz," Clyde said, tossing me my iPod.

I glared at him and slipped under the itchy blanket. I fell asleep soon after.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

_Chapter Three _

"Shut up!" Is what I got to wake up to that night. It had to have been around three in the morning.

"What the hell is going on?" I heard Clyde mutter.

"Spaz woke me up," Stan answered.

I sighed and sat up, swinging my legs off the edge, jumping down. "Don't get your thong in a bunch, Marsh."

"Thank god. Look Tweek, your lover finally woke up," Stan said as he glared at me.

I flipped him off and sat down beside Tweek on his bed. I looked down at the shaking teen. "What's wrong?"

"Th-The underpants gnomes. They're here!"

"Oh for Christ sake," Clyde complained.

"Will you two please just go back to sleep?" I asked, seeing that they weren't helping.

"With all the noise your boyfriends making?" Stan asked, getting up and turning the light on.

"Dude I'm gonna cut your-" Before I could finish my sentence there was a knock on the door.

"GAH!"

"Shut up!" Clyde yelled as Stan answered the door.

"Hey dude," he said in a not so Stan-ish tone.

Kyle walked in and looked a bit upset.

"What'ch doin here?" Clyde asked, sitting on his bed.

Kyle shrugged and claimed up to Stan's bed, "Got bored with my group I guess."

Stan got up there beside him, pulling the covers over his bare legs.

I shook my head and looked back down to Tweek, "Where are the gnomes?"

"They are gone, but they'll be back! D-Don't leave me!" He said, grabbing my arm.

"I'm not going anywhere Tweek. Just try and calm down," I told him running my free hand over his forehead.

"Turn the damn lights out," Clyde said.

I heard a sigh then the light went out, making Tweek jump.

"I can't sleep…Ever…" he muttered, squeezing my arm.

"You're crazy," I said, smiling at him. "You gotta sleep."

"I can't!"

"Shut up!"

"Clyde, ass hole, shut the hell up!"

"Stop with the yelling, dick wads!"

"GAH!"

"Oh Jesus Christ!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tweek did get to sleep after forty-five minutes of me stroking his hair. He looked pretty cute, I couldn't help but notice. He was still for the first time that day.

I laid down beside him, not wanting him to wake up again without me there. I noticed that Kyle had stayed too. He was in Stan's bed. I put my arm around Tweek because of the lack of room. Or that's what I told myself. I couldn't help that I loved to be around Tweek. As close as possible.

He was warm and just made me completely happy. Nothing to worry about when I was with him that way. Him in my arms, asleep and still. So cute like a little kid.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

We were all woken up at seven the next morning. We got up and pulled our cloths on.

Tweek looked a lot better that morning, besides the fact that he was practically eating the extra coffee beans he brought.

"Come on man, stop that. I'll get you some coffee," I told him, pulling him up by his shirt.

"But they don't serve coffee here!" Tweek said, letting me drag him out of the cabin.

"You'll be okay. I'll get you some," I said, putting my arm around him. "I promise."

He calmed down a bit, believing me. He always believed me and I was happy, cause I loved to lie to everyone else. You were to think he'd think I was always lying to him.

We got to the mess hall and saw the food they were serving.

"What the hell is this?" I heard Kenny ask loudly.

"Egg squares," his girlfriend Rebecca answered.

I sighed and looked at it, "Gross…" I muttered.

We went and sat with Clyde and Token.

"Dude, what is this?" Token asked, pocking it with his fork.

"Egg squares," I answered, taking a bite. "Not that bad…"

Token shrugged and began eating.

Tweek wouldn't touch his food; he just sat beside me, shaking like a leaf.

"Dude, calm down," I said with a smirk.

He was so cute all the time. (Something I could never say about any of my old girlfriends.)

"I can't. I NEED coffee!" He said, banging his head on the table.

"Stop that," I said, grabbing his shoulders.

"Christ Tweek, calm down," Token said, helping me.

Clyde just ate, trying to hide his grin. He wasn't doing a good job.

I glared at him as Tweek freaked out. "Tweek, calm down. I'll get you some. I promise," I repeated.

"Now. Please!" He begged.

It was sickening to see him like that. He was an addict and I new I was enabling him, but I couldn't say no to him. Not when he was like that. I'd do anything to just get him to calm down. I wasn't ever taking the phrase lightly. I'd done anything at all to get him to calm down, not matter what.

I got up and grabbed his arm. "Okay, just try and calm down."

Tweek nodded, getting up with me and following me out of the mess hall.

I knew there had to be coffee somewhere.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

We found some coffee in the counselors' lounge.

I picked the lock and pulled him in to the room.

It was nicer than our cabin. It had an air conditioner on one side and nicer beds. It also had a coffee maker.

Tweek went right over to it, knowing exactly what he was doing.

I sat down on one of the beds and smiled at him. "Told you I'd find you some coffee."

Tweek nodded, sitting beside me to wait. He shook a bit as he waited, not nearly as bad.

I thought for a minute about how we were alone, for the fist time since we gotten there. It was nice and he was much more relaxed.

The coffee finished and he sprinted to it.

I watched him put the whole pot in his thermos that he'd brought along.

He looked so happy as he took the first drink, burning his tongue.

I smiled, "Careful," I muttered without thinking.

Tweek nodded, letting it cool for a second. "M-Maybe we should get going…"

I nodded, getting up and going to the door.

"By the way, th-thanks Craig," I smiled at the words and opened the door, not knowing how to respond.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

_Chapter Four _

We went to our first activity around nine. The activity was to swim around in the swimming hole.

The swimming hole there was pretty nice. It wasn't all green or anything, just nice.

Once we got there almost everyone jumped in quickly.

I loved to swim; I did it a lot when I went to see family. I could swim pretty good. Somehow I knew that Tweek couldn't. I was right.

When I surfaced and looked at the bank I saw Tweek standing there.

"You getting in?" I called.

"N-No," he answered, shaking his head.

"Why?"

"I've never swam. It's too deep," he answered. "I'll drown!"

I grinned. "You will not."

"What's going on?" Token asked, swimming over to me.

"Tweek wont get in," I answered, swimming closer to the bank.

"Come on man. You gotta learn sometime," Token said, following me.

"What if I get bitten by something and have to go to the hospital?!"

"Tweek, come on. I'll help you," I said, hoping to get him in the water. I tensed when I saw Clyde about to walk by.

He had a smirk painted on his face as he walked.

I felt kinda sick, knowing this was the only way Tweek was getting in the water that didn't require me dragging him. It really made me look like the hero.

I knew it would happen and I felt like shit when I didn't stop it to look good when I saved him.

Clyde got right behind him and pushed him into the water.

Tweek went underwater screaming.

I went for him instantly, knowing that he was sucking in water. I pulled him up to the surface. "Tweek!" I yelled as he coughed and choked. "Calm down!"

He was trying to scream, but couldn't.

"Token help," I demanded, keeping Tweek's head above water. I felt Token lift him more so I could hit him on the back. "Tweek you have to calm down." \

We got attention from almost everyone.

Kyle swam over to help while everyone else watched.

We managed to get him to cough up all the water.

"Tweek, are you okay?" I asked, getting out of the water and helping him.

He held on to me tight, shaking bad.

"Tweek, you're okay," I mumbled, hugging him, not caring who saw.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

That night I finished my shower quickly and went back to the cabin, telling Clyde to hurry up.

I needed to talk to him. I couldn't let him keep doing that to Tweek. I mean, even if it was half my fault, Tweek could have died even with me, Token, and Kyle helping him.

Clyde walked in a few minutes after me, "What'ch want?"

"I want to know what your problem is," I said, sitting on Tweek's bed.

Clyde shrugged, sitting on his.

"There has to be a problem," I said in a calmer tone.

"You ever think that I just don't like Tweek?" He asked, crossing his arms.

"No, because that's a damn lie," I answered, staring a hole through his head.

He sighed after a few minutes of silents. "I'm jealous."

"What?"

"You asked…"

I sat for a minute taking it in. "What are you jealous of?"

"The way you treat Tweek. You wouldn't treat you're old sick grandmother like you treat him," Clyde explained, digging the toe of his shoe into the floor.

"He needs someone to be here for him," I explained. "He needs me."

"Or do you need him?" Clyde asked, shooting me a look.

"What'ch mean?" I asked, glaring at him.

"I think you need Tweek, like a safety blanket or something. You need to feel like you the only thing he has," Clyde explained.

I flipped him off, but knew he was right. I was never anyone's only thing until Tweek.

Tweek didn't even trust his parents as much as he trusted me.

It made me feel so good. Like if I were gone or dead someone would care.

"I'm right…" Clyde muttered. "That why you didn't want to go back to being my best friend when I came back."

"Clyde…"

"But the bad part is that I'm right."

I had nothing to say, because he was right.

"Ya know, sometimes I think you really are gay for Spaz."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When we all went to bed I went ahead and just slept with Tweek.

He fell asleep soon after we went to bed, but I couldn't sleep for nothin.

I healed Tweek tight, so that he knew he was okay. I also loved the feeling of his back against my chest.

Tweek had his head on my chest so that I could lay on my back.

When I was almost asleep, around midnight, I head something. I opened my eyes and saw Stan walking over to the door.

He stopped and looked around then opened the door.

I watched Kyle walk in quickly.

Stan closed the door and hugged Kyle, whispering something I didn't understand.

Kyle nodded, pulling away and kissing Stan.

I was confused as I watched them.

This was not a friendly kiss at all, not that I've ever seen guys give each other friendly kisses.

I blushed and looked away, turning over to burry my face in Tweek shoulder.

**Sorry it's short. **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

The next day our activity was archery, another thing Tweek wasn't good at.

It was almost like he was blind. He just couldn't hit the target at all. He would be still enough to point it, but like right before he'd let go he'd twitch and it'd go somewhere else. Like into Kenny's leg.

"Jesus Christ, Tweek!" Stan yelled, kneeling beside Kenny.

"Oh God, I'm sorry!" Tweek said, dropping his bow and arrow.

I sighed as the consolers scolded Tweek as Stan, Kyle, and Cartman took Kenny to the infirmary. I found it all stupid and over dramatic seeing as Kenny was always getting hurt and it stopped mattering.

"Do you understand us, boy?" One of the consolers asked with his hands on his hips.

"Y-Yes sir," Tweek said, shaking violently

I grabbed Tweek's arm, "I'll help him."

Tweek jump under my hand as I pulled him over to my spot.

"Fist off, calm down," I said, grabbing my bow and arrow.

"GAH! I c-can't!" Tweek yelled, shaking.

I sighed, getting my bow and arrow ready and standing beside him. "Just watch me," I bit my tongue as I aimed slowly. I could see Tweek shaking from the corner of my eye. I shot the arrow and it took off hitting the target just right.

"Jesus, Craig! You could have put an eye out!" Tweek said, grabbing my arm.

I smiled at him, "Here, it's your turn," I said, handing him the bow and grabbing another arrow.

"What?! Me?! No way!" Tweek said, shoving the bow into my chest.

"Come on, Tweek. I'll help you," I said giving the bow back to him. I got behind him and guided his hands. It was difficult for me to be that close to him at the time. His back was pressed against my chest and his cheek was against mine. I couldn't stop thinking about Stan and Kyle kissing.

They had something I wanted.

I didn't understand why I thought that. I'd never thought my self to be gay and like guys and stuff, but when I saw them it just looked exciting and just better.

"C-Craig?" Tweek said, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Oh, sorry," I muttered. "Okay, you have to take your time and aim," I told him as I aimed for him.

Tweek didn't shake much as I aimed; he actually leaned back on me and seemed pretty calm.

This really put my focus off.

"Okay, when I let go you let go," I said into his ear.

Tweek nodded slowly.

"Ready, three, two, one, now," I said letting go.

Tweek let go at the same time and the arrow was just off a little to the said of my other one.

I smiled, "See, it's easy, huh?"

Tweek nodded, moving away from me.

I smiled at him and gave him an arrow, "Try it yourself."

"No! I'll hit someone again!" Tweek said, pushing it away.

I sighed and resisted the urge to flip him off. "You'll do okay. Just do what I told you."

"I don't want too! I'll mess up! GAH!"

"Calm down, Tweek. You did good last time," I said.

"You did it all," Tweek said, dropping the bow and arrow on the ground. "I-I'm not taking the chances."

I sighed, "Okay then, let's just go sit down."

"That sounds good," he said, following me over to the grassy area.

I laid down, shutting my eyes to keep the sun out.

Tweek sat beside me, shaking a little.

I needed to think and it was hard to think about my sexuality with Tweek sitting beside me, but it wasn't like I was going to tell him to go away. If I was gay then was it possible that I really was gay for Tweek? Did I like Tweek that way? Was everyone right?

My stomach twisted and turned as I thought and remembered Stan and Kyle kissing.

I'd seen Stan kiss Wendy or Rebecca or any of his other girlfriends, but when I saw him kiss Kyle I got a little turned on. I could hear them kissing too when I looked away and tried to sleep. I couldn't sleep through it. I just knew that I wanted that too. I wanted to kiss a guy to see how it felt, if it felt any different from a girl.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

We went to the cabin around eight that night and let myself fall onto Tweek's bed.

"Dude, you okay?" Clyde asked as he and the other's changed into their sleep clothes.

I nodded, "Yeah."

"Well you better feel better by tomorrow," Stan said, getting back on his bed.

"How come?" I asked, rolling onto my back.

"We're gonna sneak to my uncles club after lights out tomorrow night," Clyde answered, sitting on his bed. "My uncle's awesome."

I nodded, "Finally, something good to do around here."

"Almost everyone from South Park's coming. We're thinking about getting Francis and Kevin to tie the consolers up," Stan said.

Francis and Kevin were crazy. They'd do almost anything to be accepted. And they were good at committing crimes.

"Sounds cool," I said, pulling my shirt off and deciding I'd just sleep in my jeans. "Tweek, turn the light off, will ya?"

Tweek turned the light off and got into bed.

I instantly put my arms around him when he got under the covers.

He was warm against my chest.

I held him tighter, resisting the urge to kiss him.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

It was like clock work. At midnight on the dot Stan claimed out of bed and opened the door for Kyle.

I closed my eyes and buried my face in the back of Tweek's neck.

"Stan, people are starting to ask questions," Kyle muttered after they kissed for a while.

"What'ch mean?" Stan asked.

"I mean all the girls and some of the guys. You haven't been dating for a while," Kyle explained.

"Who cares about them anyway?" Stan asked.

"I don't know… It's just hard to keep our secret…"

"I know, baby, but I'll do anything for you. Even keep this secret for the rest of my life."


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter Six _

We all decided that Kevin and Francis would tie the consolers up. They said that they'd tell them that if they talked about it to anyone the next morning they'd kill them.

"That's kinda harsh…" Wendy commented as we piled into a van Kenny hot wired.

"Get over it, Mother Teresa," Cartman said, sitting beside her.

She glared at Cartman as Kenny started the van.

"This is not good! GAH!" Tweek was freaking out beside me.

"Calm down, Tweek. I'll get you some coffee when we get there," I said, putting my arm around him.

Clyde looked over to us and frowned, turning back to Bebe, who was talking about something he probably didn't care about.

I watched him, he looked miserable. I felt kinda bad and I didn't know why. I looked away from him and my eyes fell on Stan and Kyle, who were whispering amongst themselves. I wondered what they were saying. Was Stan telling Kyle that e would be there forever? Was Kyle telling him how much he loves him? Were they planning on a way to be alone that night?

I sighed, feeling like I was being suffocated by the thoughts.

"Anyone wanna start the party before we get there?" Kenning asked, holding up a bottle of vodka.

Token took it and drank straight from the bottle before passing it off to Clyde.

"Anyone got some smokes?" I asked, searching my pockets.

Bradley tossed me a pack, "Keep it, Tucker."

I put it in my pocket after I pulled one out and lit it. I took a hit and offered it to Tweek.

"Y-You know I don't s-smoke," he said, pushing my hand away.

"It'll calm you down," I said, putting it back in his face. "Just inhale."

Tweek let my put the butt in his mouth then he inhaled, coughing after.

I patted him on the back softly. "You'll get used to it," I promised.

He nodded, coughing his lungs out.

I took another hit and held it between my teeth for a minute.

Tweek finished couching and plucked it out of my mouth.

I smiled as I watched him closely. I loved the way the smoke poured out of his mouth and into the air.

He looked so calm, his eyes were half opened and he leaned on me for support.

"You were right, Craig…"he muttered, smiling. "It is helping."

"Would I ever lie to you?" I asked, playing with his hair.

He shook his head and took another drag.

What was he thinking? Did he ever think of me the way Kyle thinks of Stan? Did he believe that I'd always be there for him? Would he like it if I kissed him at night and told him I don't care what everyone thinks? Did he think of me the way I thought of him?

Probably not.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

We got to the club and went in through the back.

"Look if you guys get caught I'm gonna say that you snuck in," Clyde's uncle said as he let us into the main floor. "I already told the bartenders about you all."

"Thanks Uncle Brad," Clyde said, bringing up the rear.

"No problem, Clyde."

Clyde's uncle was a complete failure. I couldn't believe he owned a club or even a broken down junk car. He was just a bum that won the lottery. I just never understood why he had to open a club rather than get a house and a real job.

Music was blaring when we got there and it was full of people, dancing and drinking and both at the same time.

I drug Tweek over to the bar to get him some coffee.

When we were done there I took him over to the couches and sat down, I didn't feel much like dancing or anything that night.

Tweek sipped at his coffee like it was the last cup on earth.

I smiled as I watched him blow at the surface to cool it down.

"Hey Craig, how come you not doing anything?" Clyde asked as him and Token approached me and Tweek.

Token gave me a beer and sat beside me.

"I just don't feel like it. Plus, I think if I touch any of the broads I'll get an HIV or something," I answered, taking a drink.

"That's bull shit, man. We can get Tweek laid or something so that you can come have some fun," Clyde said.

I laughed, "Screw off, man."

"Jealous?" Token asked, sitting back.

"You guys are dicks," I said taking another drink as Bebe came over.

"Token, come on," she said, grabbing his arm.

"She got your balls in her pocket or something?" I asked as he got up.

"Tweek got yours in a coffee mug?"

"Screw you!" I called after him, flipping him off.

Clyde took his spot. He didn't look at me or Tweek.

I sighed and looked over to Tweek, who was half way done with his coffee.

"You like him…" Clyde said.

I looked over to him quickly, hoping Tweek hadn't heard.

"What?" I whispered.

"You like him. You like Tweek," he answered, looking me in the eyes.

"You're crazy…"

"You know you do," he kept going. "You want him so bad you can taste it."

I stared at him, he was right. I wanted Tweek, but I didn't want to say anything.

"You won't say anything, cause you're scared of nothing. Everyone knows Tweek likes you. It's so easy to see, even I blind man could tell," he said, pausing to take a drink. "So, do something about it before someone else does…" With that, he left.

I watched him leave then looked back to Tweek, who hadn't heard a thing.

"_So, do something about it before someone else does…"_

Someone else wanted Tweek. Well they couldn't have him. He was my Tweek.

"Tweek, I need to talk to you," I said, gaining my courage.

He looked over to me, "About what?"

I got up and grabbed his arm, "Let's go outside."

He nodded and followed me through the crowd to the back door that we came in through.

"What do you need to talk about, Craig?" He asked as I leaned on the van and looked at the ground.

"Tweek, I gotta tell you something," I muttered, shoving my hands into my pockets.

"W-what's wrong?" Tweek asked, going and standing beside me.

"I like you…" I said, looking at him.

He blushed a dark red against his pale skin. He started shaking a bit more and looked at the ground.

"Well, don't leave me like this," I said, wanting a response.

He looked over to me quickly, "I-I like you too."

I smiled at him and he smiled back slowly.

"That's good," I said, putting my arm around his neck. "I was a little scared for a minute."

He laughed a little, leaning on me. "Craig?"

"Humm?" I looked down at him.

"Will you kiss me?" He asked, shaking a bit more.

I smiled and leaned down, catching his lips.

They were soft and felt no different than a girl's, but I liked it more. His lips trembled for the second or two our lips were together.

I pulled away slowly and saw that he'd dropped his almost empty coffee mug on the ground.

It was broken into many pieces and there was coffee staining the ground.

"I-I'm sorry," he said, kneeling down to clean it up out of habit.

I kneeled down in front of him, putting my hand over his softly. "Don't worry about it," I said, guiding him back into a standing position.

He smiled at me as we stood there in silents. "I was sc-scared that you liked someone else…"

"What'ch mean?" I asked, looking over to him.

"I thought you liked Stan or Clyde," he answered, tugging at the hem of his shirt.

I smiled and put my hand on the side of his face, "You were wrong."


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapter Seven _

We stayed at the club late, way later than I wanted too. All the creeps started showing up around two and that's when Kenny decided to leave.

"Kenny, you good to drive, man?" Stan asked, claiming into the van after Kyle.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm not that drunk," he answered, getting in the driver's seat.

I rolled my eyes as I sat down beside Tweek.

"H-he is drunk!" Tweek said, grabbing my arm.

"It'll be okay," I said, putting my arm around him. "Kenny'll get us back to camp safely."

Tweek shook under me, but I could tell he was really tired. The whole night he kept saying he wasn't tiered and kept drinking coffee to stay up. This was passed coffee. He was gonna pass out.

"Go to sleep," I muttered, hugging him with one arm.

"I don't want too…" Tweek said, cuddling closer to me.

It was easy to keep me and Tweek a secret, because we did this kinda stuff all the time. It wasn't weird to see me with my arm around Tweek or with Tweek's head on my shoulder. I just didn't know if I wanted to keep it all a secret.

"Tweek," I said, seeing if he was asleep or not.

"Humm?" He asked, shifting a bit.

"Do you want _us_ to be a secret?" I asked, not knowing what kind of response to expect.

"GAH! Why would we do that?!" He suddenly sprung up.

"Tweek, Tweek calm down. I was just asking," I said, looking around to see if anyone was looking at us.

Someone was. Clyde.

"_So, do something about it before someone else does…"_

Him. Clyde liked Tweek, I just knew it. I mean he kept on looking back at us and he was always trying to get me away from Tweek. Why else would he be like that? Well too bad for him, he wasn't laying a hand on Tweek ever again.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

We got back to camp and I felt like death I was so sleepy.

Clyde, Stan, Tweek, and I walked back to the cabin and went to sleep instantly.

Tweek curled up in the blanket next to me, putting his head on my chest.

I smiled and closed my eyes, putting my arm over him. I couldn't stop thinking about Clyde and Tweek. What if I had waited? Would Tweek want to be with Clyde? Would he have chosen Clyde over me? It really made me scared of what could have happened if Clyde didn't stand up to me about it. Why would he do that if he likes Tweek? It all just didn't fit together.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

The next day everyone got up late, no matter how many times the counselors came to wake us up.

"Get up boys! We have a long day ahead of us!" One of the counselors called through our door.

I grounded and looked at the clock on the wall.

9:00 a.m. Too early.

I sat up and saw that Tweek wasn't there. I looked around the cabin to see it was just me, Stan, and Clyde. I got up, pulling on my clothes, and walked outside. I was pretty sure I'd find him in the mess hall, where he was every morning.

Tweek always got up early, first one up every morning. He'd get up at five or six, get dressed, and go to the mess hall where they had coffee for the workers. They always gave him some.

I walked over to the mess hall and found him sitting outside.

"I-It closed before you got up. H-Here," he held a biscuit out to me.

"Thanks," I said, smiling at him.

"I also filled my thermos with orange juice f-for you," he said, handing it to me.

"Tweek, you didn't have to do that," I said, feeling bad.

"It's okay, I-I didn't need anymore coffee anyway," he said smiling at me.

I sighed and took a bite, sitting on the ground and pulling him down with me. "What time'd you get up this morning?"

"Around s-six. I got some coffee and noticed you were still asleep around seven, s-so I got up food. I knew you'd be h-hungry," he answered, shaking. "You are, aren't you?"

"Yeah, I am," I answered, smiling.

Tweek smiled, leaning against me. He laid his head on my shoulder, slowly.

I felt so good sitting with him like that and really having something. Not just friends anymore.

I finished up my breakfast and we got up walking around.

"I heard we're doing something today," I said to Tweek, wondering what it was.

"Canoeing," he answered quickly.

"I hate canoeing…" I muttered, slipping my hand in his.

"I know," Tweek said, "But maybe it'll be fun?"

Tweek liked to canoe. It was peaceful for him.

I, on the other hand, couldn't stand canoeing. I hated it with a passion.

"Yeah," I lied, already seeing the sunburn that was ahead of me. "Or… We could just go somewhere our own," I whispered to him softly.

He jumped a little, faced me. "W-What do you mean?" He asked, shaking a little more.

I smirked, pulling him closer. "We could just go off into the woods or something. I know how much you like it in places like that," I explained.

"B-But what if we get caught?" He asked.

I knew he really wanted to do it, he was just being Tweek.

"They won't, baby," I whispered, pressing my lips to his ear softly.

He jumped, blushing a dark red. "I… guess…"

I smiled, "Let's go then."

Tweek jumped, "N-Now?!"

I grinned, squeezing his hand, "Right now."

"B-But…"

"Come on," I said, pulling him the way we were going before he could say anything.

"But, C-Craig! What if someone notices?!" He asked as we got into the woods.

"They won't care," I answered as we walked deeper in.

He calmed down more as we got to a spot to sit and relax.

I sat against a tree, pulling him down in my lap.

He was so light.

"Did you eat this morning?" I asked, putting my arms around his waist.

"No," he answered, leaning back on me.

"How come?"

"I-I wasn't hungry," he answered.

It was the coffee. I don't know about anyone else, but when I drank coffee I wasn't hungry at all. That's why he was so dangerously skinny.

"Tweek, you gotta start eating more," I said resting my chin on his shoulder.

"I-I know," he muttered.

Tweek was always feeling sick because of how skinny he was.

I smiled, wanting to lighten the mood, "Just eat a big lunch."

Tweek nodded, putting his hand over mine.

"Do you want me to kiss you again?" I asked after a few minutes. I felt him jump in my lap.

"Y-Yeah," he answered, turning around.

I smiled, pulling him into a kiss slowly. I wanted to go farther than the kiss outside the club, I just didn't know if he did. His lips trembled the same as last time. I snaked my arms around his waist to pull him closer. He put his arms around my neck slowly and unsure. I smiled into the kiss, wondering how far I could get him to go. I ran my tongue along his bottom lip. He opened his mouth slowly and I slipped my tongue in. Only a few seconds into the kiss did Tweek pull away gasping.

"Are you okay?" I asked quickly.

He caught his breath, "I f-forgot to breath th-through my nose," he gasped out.

**Who likes Tweek that isn't Craig? I bet you'll never guess. Post you guess in a review. **


	8. Chapter 8

_Chapter Eight _

We didn't go back for lunch; Tweek insisted that he wasn't hungry. I gave into him soon, not wanting to argue over it, tho I made him go to dinner.

We sat in our normal spots with Clyde and Token.

"Where'd you guys go today?" Token asked when we sat down.

"Skipped, I hate canoeing," I answered, drinking the soup they gave us. It was really watery with a few vegetables and lumps of meat. It was also small.

Clyde eyed us carefully as we ate.

I watched him when he looked at Tweek, trying to read the look. I couldn't figure out who he was talking about. I didn't know if it was him or someone else. I decided to just watch out for people looking at Tweek at all.

I finished my soup quickly, satisfied enough to make it through the night. I knew Tweek wasn't when he finished.

"Go get some more," I said, putting my hand on his back.

"N-No, I'm okay," he said quickly, getting up with his tray to throw it away.

"Get some more," I said again, smiling at him. "You're too thin."

Tweek sighed and nodded, telling me he was gonna do as I said.

I smiled and watched him leave; well more like watched everyone else as he left. I saw Butters' eyes follow him and Cartman's.

Cartman? No.

Butters? Maybe.

I turned back to the other two and saw that Token and Clyde were watching also.

Token? No. Defiantly not.

Clyde? Maybe.

I sighed and got up to take my tray as well.

When I finished I walked Tweek back to the table with his new tray of food.

I caught Pip look at Tweek and smile at him.

Pip? Possibly.

We sat back down at the table.

"So, how come you brought, Twitchy there with you today?" Token asked, winking.

I saw anger rise on Clyde's face when he heard the question.

I shrugged, smirking. "Just wanted some company," I answered, looking over to Tweek.

God, it could have been anyone. Even tho Tweek was too skinny and couldn't for the life of him do his hair he was still so good looking. The skinny look was good for him and the hair just looked soft.

So I was down to three people on my list. Pip, Butters, and Clyde. Pip looked gay and easily could be. He could have just been being nice, like he always was. Anyway, even if he was gay he'd be drooling over Damian more than he did then already. Butters was very likely, already out of the closet an all. And his eyes did linger for a while. Now Clyde was something else. I didn't know what to think about him. His eyes were always on us. But, I never could tell why.

It had to be him. His eyes lingered as well! I saw them.

I had decided it must have been him. It made the most sense. Why would Butters or Pip like Tweek? They wouldn't, that's just it.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

I had to get him alone. I had to talk to Clyde.

We were walking together to the showers; Tweek and Token were behind us talking to Butters.

"Clyde, I got to talk to you," I said, putting my towel around my neck.

"About what?" He asked, calmly.

"About Tweek… Do you like him or something?" I asked, not looking at him.

Clyde laughed, he laughed hard.

"What?" I asked, looking over to him.

"You're so stupid, dude," he said as we got to the showers.

I stopped in my tracks and watched him.

What did he mean by that? Was he still trying to hide it?

xxxxxxxxxxxx

I finished my shower quickly so that I could get Clyde alone again. I wasn't done with him. I went back to the cabin quickly, knowing he'd be there by then.

"Clyde," I said, going in and seeing him.

He was drying his hair with his towel.

"What?" He asked as he started changing.

"What's going on? Who likes Tweek?" I asked, cornering him so that he couldn't leave.

"Wouldn't you like to know? Well, I ain't sayin. You'd overreact," he said, rolling his eyes.

"It's you isn't it?" I asked, poking him in the chest. "You're always looking at him."

"You're a dumb ass!" He yelled, pushing me. "I don't like Tweek!"

"I don't believe you!" I yelled. "You're always looking at him and getting mad about us together!"

"I don't like Tweek!" He said again.

"Then what's you're problem?!"

"I like you!"

I stopped and stared at him.

He glared at me hard.

"What?" I asked, staring at him.

"You heard me," he muttered, pushing me out of the way and leaving, slamming the door shut.

Clyde didn't come back that night; he stayed at Token's cabin.

I didn't know what to think. I knew I didn't like Clyde the way I liked Tweek. What got me was that he wasn't jealous of me, he was jealous of Tweek.

Tweek Tweek the kid on speed.


	9. Chapter 9

_Chapter Nine _

-One Month Later-

As the weeks went by more and more people found out about me and Tweek, not that we were hiding it. Once Bebe and Wendy found out it was over. The whole camp knew the next day.

Tweek was scared of everyone knowing because, he'd seen in the news and on TV where gays were killed for their sexuality.

I couldn't say I wasn't scared. I had never been so scared in my whole life. I'd gotten too many glares from people I didn't know and some that I did.

But, we still had friends. After everyone figured out we were gay Butters, Stan, and Kyle hung around us more than ever. Kenny also started hanging around, confessing that he was Bi at the least. The six of us were left to just stick together. Token and Clyde didn't want much to do with us. Well, Clyde really didn't want anything to do with Tweek. He also didn't want people to know that he was gay.

That was how it was after a whole month in Camp Davis. We weren't any healthier than when we first came in, but six of us were outcastes.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

We all sat outside the mess hall, not allowed to eat there anymore.

When people passed us they stared.

This made Tweek freak out. He didn't know what they were thinking and that scared him more than anything ever has.

Even the girls saw us as untouchables. Probably so that they could keep their boyfriends happy. It was stupid.

A big group of jocks from another school passed us and one kicked dirt at Kenny and Kyle.

"GAH!" Tweek jumped as one stared at him.

"Hey, get outa here!" Stan yelled, putting his hand on Kyle's shoulder as his boyfriend tried to get the dirt from his eyes.

The head of the group snarled and kicked Stan swiftly in the back. "Fag."

"Hey, screw off!" I yelled, getting up.

"And what are you gonna do, girly?" he asked, grinning at me. "Which one of these are you screwing? Or do you all just take turns?"

"Go away, jackass!" I yelled, taking a step toward them.

"Craig, sit down," Kenny said, grabbing my leg before I got any closer.

"That one it? Come on, level with me. Have you taken it up the ass one too many times, baby boy?" he asked, smirking.

"SHUT UP!" I yelled from where Kenny was holding me.

"C-Can't you just go away?" Butters asked from over beside Tweek.

One of the guys grabbed Butters by his shirt. "You're cute, like a girl," he said, getting closer.

"Hey! Leave him alone!" Kenny yelled, letting me go. "He didn't do anything to you!"

I went back over to Tweek quickly, knowing Kenny could take care of it.

"Are you okay?" I asked, kneeling in front of him.

Tweek had his eyes shut tight and he was trembling badly.

I put my hand on his knee, "Hey, calm down. It's just me," I said in a soft tone.

"How come th-they pick on us?" He asked slowly.

I sighed, putting my hand on his cheek, "I don't know."

Tweek didn't open his eyes, he just sat there scared to death.

I looked back over to everyone else and noticed that the guys were gone and Kenny was stuffing something into his pocket.

"What's that you're putting in your pocket?" I asked, standing up.

Kenny smirked and pulled out a switch blade, flipping it opened.

I rolled my eyes as Butters jumped a bit.

"K-Kenny, you could have killed them," he muttered, fiddling with his shirt nervously.

"Saved ya, didn't I?" Kenny asked, putting his arm around Butters.

Butters and Kenny were not together at the time. Kenny just loved to flirt, with anyone in the group. He didn't flirt as much with Tweek or Kyle because me and Stan would kill him. Kenny mostly flirted with Butters, me, and Stan.

"Well, thanks Kenny," Butters said, smiling.

"What do you guys wanna do today anyway?" Stan asked, getting up and pulling at his t-shirt.

We didn't do the group things anymore and it was killing Stan. Stan loved that kinda stuff, but the counselors didn't even like us.

"We could go hang out with the Goths," I suggested.

The Goths didn't care when we hung around and me and Kenny bummed smokes off them. They were always in the mess hall, all day. They really didn't like the sun. But when people were still in the mess hall they went to the corner in the shade.

"Sounds good to me," Kenny said, grabbing Stan's ass. "Let's go, baby."

"Keep your hands off me, creep," Stan said, pulling Kyle up.

Kyle glared at Kenny as he laughed.

"Sorry, couldn't help myself. You guys ever felt it? Real nice and round…"

"Shut up, Kenny!" Stan yelled, holding Kyle's hand.

I laughed a little, helping Tweek up off the ground.

"Th- They're gone?" he asked, looking around.

"Yeah," I answered, squeezing his hand softly.

Tweek smiled a little at me and squeezed back.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

We went over to the Goths and they all just nodded to us. They never cared if we were around as long as we weren't making fun of them.

"Nice to see you all again," the tall one said, Curly Goth.

"What's up?" Stan asked, sitting beside Red Goth.

"Nothing you Justin wannabe," he answered, smoking slowly.

"GAH!" Tweek jumped as he looked around. He wasn't too used to the Goths and didn't like to be around them.

"What's wrong with, twitchy?" Henrietta asked, glaring at him for his sudden outburst.

"Does there ever have to be something wrong?" Kenny asked, sitting beside Curly.

I rolled my eyes and put my arm around Tweek's neck. "You're just mad 'cause _you'll_ never get him in bed, Kenny."

"Why do we let these gays hang around us?" Red asked, looking bored at us.

"Because, they're nonconformist like us," Henrietta answered.

"I'm the most nonconformist out of you all," Kindergoth muttered.

"I could get Tweek in bed, couldn't I, twitchy?" Kenny asked, putting his hand on Tweek's leg.

"GAH! NO!" Tweek yelled, pushing him away quickly.

I grinned, pulling him onto my lap. "It's okay, baby. You don't have to go to bed with _trash_."

"Oh, and you're not trash?" Stan asked, putting his arm around Kyle.

"I'm not, jockstrap," I answered. I looked over to Tweek and noticed that him and Butters had locked eyes. I cocked an eyebrow, trying to read the look on Butters' face. I already knew Tweek's look.

Absolutely petrified. The look he always gets when he locks eyes with people.

Butters was hard to read right then. His lips were parted slightly and I could see his top front teeth. His hands feel lazily to his sides. He looked like he was… staring. Butters was staring into _my_ boyfriend's eyes.

Wait… Butters was staring into my boyfriend's eyes…


	10. Chapter 10

_Chapter Ten _

I watched him closely, wondering why he was gazing into my boyfriend's eyes.

He looked at him like he was a Christmas present.

I put my arm tighter around Tweek, pulling him into my chest.

This got Kenny's attention. He smirked at me and put his arm around Butters, making the boy jump. "What'ch doin?"

"N-Nothing," Butters answered, looking at the ground.

"You got a boner for Tweek, huh?" Kenny asked.

"N-No!" Butters said, pulling away quickly.

Kenny grinned, "You do. You like Tweek."

Butters. Of course. How stupid could I be not t really think about him? Butters was almost always around Tweek when he could be.

"GAH!" Tweek jumped in my lap, covering his ears. "Too much pressure!"

"Calm down, Tweek," I said, hugging him to my chest.

"What is this? Some kinda love triangle?" Red asked, flipping his hair out of his face.

Stan rolled his eyes, "No it's just Tweek being paranoid about everything as usual," he answered, putting his arms around Kyle's neck from behind.

"Shut up," I said, trying to calm Tweek down.

"I don't like Tweek that way, g-guys. He's just a buddy," Butters said, moving away from Kenny and over to Stan and Kyle.

"You ain't gotta prove anything to us, tell that to them," Kyle said, pointing at me, Kenny, and Tweek.

Butters looked over at us with pleading eyes, "I don't, you gotta believe me guys."

"Christ, Butters no one's gonna kill you over it," Kenny said, catching my eyes with his. "Craig's not gonna shot you or anything. He just looks mean."

I glared at Kenny and flipped him off. Of course I wasn't gonna hurt Butters. Butters would never do anything to Tweek. Not anything bad. But, if it was Kenny who liked Tweek I'd have to threaten his life or something.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

We all sat inside the mess hall all day.

I'd found the coffee beans and maker and let Tweek make as much coffee as he wanted. He deserved it after only getting coffee in the morning.

"Y-You want some?" he asked, holding out a foam cup wrapped in napkins.

I smiled and took it, adding cream and sugar. I could never drink it black like Tweek did.

We walked back over to the table and I almost dropped my cup when I saw Token and Clyde sitting in our spots.

"What're you guy's doin'?" I asked, sitting in another chair beside Stan.

Token shrugged and took a drink of his water bottle, "Got bored."

"What'd you guys do today?" Stan asked almost longingly.

"Hunting," Clyde answered, not ever even glancing my way.

"Aww! I wish I could still do the activities!" Stan said, putting his head on the table.

"What's wrong? Don't feel too manly when you're biting the pillow?" Kenny asked, earning a punch in the ribs from Kyle.

"It's not too great. Bebe almost shot her foot off though," Clyde said with an amused smile.

"Hey, that was not funny," Token said, noticeably trying to keep a straight face.

"You date the dumbest boobs on legs, Token," Kenny commented.

"And what do you date, _Ken_?" Token asked, in a you're-a-queer-so-shut-up-fag tone.

"I get the best of both worlds, _Token_," he answered with a glare. Kenny wasn't always serous, well almost never serous, he just really got mad when people talked down to him for being the way he was.

"I think you guy better get goin," I said, noticing the glares being past between Token and Kenny.

"I need to talk to you," Clyde muttered, getting up and looking at me.

I gave him a weird look as I got up too and followed him to the kitchen to talk in privet.

"What do you want?" I asked, glaring at him.

"Look man, I'm sorry for avoiding you guys and all, but Token…"

"Clyde, grow a pair. You don't have to do everything Token does," I said, grabbing a roll from the lunch cart.

"So, you're saying I should just do what I want? I shouldn't care what Token thinks?" He asked, watching me closely.

"Yeah…" I answered slowly, not liking the look he was giving me.

Clyde suddenly grabbed my shirt and pulled me closer to him, kissing me hard.

For a second I didn't know what to do, I just stood there, letting him kiss me. Finally I started thinking again and pushed him forcefully.

Clyde stumbled back into the wall.

"What the hell?!" I yelled at him, glaring.

"I'm sorry," he muttered, looking at the floor.

I tried to calm down by pacing, "You can't do that, Clyde! What the hell were you thinking?!"

Clyde shrugged and didn't look at me, "I just really wanted to have something with you."

"You stayed away from me for a month and you come back just to kiss me? Tweek could have seen that, what would he think? Do you even care that I have a boyfriend?" I asked, crossing my arms to keep myself from punching him.

"I just thought maybe… maybe you'd leave him for me if I came back to show you that I still think of you and I still like you," he mumbled, shrugging.

I almost laughed, but I thought of how mean that would be and stopped myself. "Look, Clyde there can never be anything between us. You're just not my type, hell the only reason I'm gay is because of Tweek," I told him, putting my hand on his shoulder.

"I'm not giving up," he said, pushing my hand away.

"I didn't think you were," I said, waling out of the kitchen.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Wh-what'd he want?" Tweek asked as Token and Clyde left.

"Nothing," I answered, taking his hand.

Tweek smiled at me and sipped at his coffee.

I wanted to tell him so much at that moment. I wanted to tell him that I loved him, but it would be too soon and I'd just scare him to death. I wanted to tell him that he was the only one I wanted, the only reason I became an outcast. I also wanted to tell him I didn't care about the competition that surrounded us. I would never leave him for anyone, but if he wanted to leave me for someone I'd be broken, but I'd want him to be happy. His happiness was more important than mine.

I was in love with Tweek Tweek, the kid on speed.

The End 

**I'm sorry I had to end it there. I couldn't think of anything more to do with it. I'll be working on a new South Park slash and I'll have it up as soon as possible. **

**~JohnnyPonyboy**


	11. NOTICE

**REWRITE **

**Is there ever a better word? Well I'm going to be rewriting this story, for I know that now I am a bit more talented and I will be able to make it better. Please, if anyone who has read the original sees this, tell me what you think. I will be starting on the first chapter tonight. I will try and have it up by tomorrow morning. **

**Dec. 26. 2010 **

**~SinintheEyes **


End file.
